falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Tek
Ant-Tek was a pre-war company that engineered advanced technology. It was famous for making luxuries such as Vi-Docs, Automatons, Robot Servants, and more. It was also a defense contractor during the resource wars for the United States. Ant-Tek was founded in 1928 by businessman and scientist Ethan Wallis, who wanted to achieve something for the greater good. During World War 2, it was contracted by the U.S to make advanced technology, and they went right away to do that. They made technology about fifty years ahead of it's time. Ant-Tek had robots and bombers storm berlin and bomb it at the end of World War 2. Ethan Wallis later died of a "mysterious" disease which hadn't been discovered yet, his predecessor, Brent Sherbert went and took his place for a while to isolate itself for a while and only make domestic products, such as an experimental version of the Mr.Handy we all know and love today. Brent Sherbert was a good leader and a kind hearted one too, he was born in 1910 and he later died in 2020 in his sleep, being aged 110 and helped preserve his life via cyropod. His son, Jackson Sherbert would later take over and become an aggressive CEO. He developed robotics and security systems. One of scientists also invented the bobby pin v2 . During the resource wars Ant-Tek heard about project safe house and made a shelter with virtual reality sequences to live a better life. This was later rejected and Vault-Tec had the greenlight to start a vault program, later these companies became good friends. Ant-Tek helped make 20 vaults, mostly in the Midwest and eastern parts of the U.S. Jackson Sherbert handed over CEO status to his grandson, John Vizcaino. John Vizcaino had the idea of Vimton Prepcity, Drone Town, Heavy Robots and more. Most of Ant-Tek was wiped out during the great war but some had left to the oil rig with the enclave. Ant-Tek cooperated with General Atomics to make the Mr.Handy robot. It also tried to buy General Atomics, but the offer was made to $80 trillion and Ant-Tek couldn't do that. Ant-Tek did have a rivalry with Robert House's RobCo, with sentrybots competing with Heavy Robots, Assaultrons competing with Chargers, Protectrons competing with Builder Bots, and more. Ant-Tek also designed a monorail for the Nuka-Cola company to get to Nuka-World. Ant-Tek had plans by 2080 to establish a laser system to destroy any incoming warheads and 500 nuclear bombs ready to strike china.This laser system would only cover New York City since laser systems around the whole U.S would be too costly. During the Great War, Ant-Tek released 474, with 26 not being launched due to malfunctions, some of these nukes were triggered by The Courier in The Divide. Ant-Tek had a number of facilities, most of them located in the east, one ant-tek factory, Jungler 8 suffered a meltdown near Detroit and made a mini mushroom cloud for processing 3 nuclear reactors to power a test Heavy Robot. The employee who did it, Wyatt Burds had his brain secretly cut out by Jackson Sherbert's Heavy Robot Security Guards and was never heard from again. Ant-Teks, HQ, known as "The Stable" was almost 1/12 miles into the sky and contained lots of technology that could've repaired Post-War America in less then a century, but The Stable was a direct target for the massive nuclear bomb that hit New York and had all documents and records of The Stable lost. Ant-Tek had 1850 locations all around the U.S.A and a massive structurehold. Poseidon Energy worker commented "Ant-Tek is competing with us, this is gonna be a close one." The Stable was made on a sky platform to increase it's height in all. Ant-Tek Turbine #45I had a first encounter with a "Test Ghoul" which was research for a radiation exposure project, a rival tech company located in Detroit tried to sabotage the radiation exposure project, but failed, they were never caught. Ant-Tek had a number of bad times though, when a heavy robot killed all astronauts onboard of the Delta I11 spaceship to the moon, and a malfunction in the Nuka-World monorail, causing Ant-Tek to be scolded and have a new monorail designer for Nuka-World. In 2073, Ant-Tek had 2 employees shot at Ant-Tek Turbine #45I and an accident with the door pressureplate, causing quite a few employees to be locked out. Category:Pre-War Category:Pre-War Group Category:Defunct Category:Places Category:New York